Magic of Friendship
by BrokenKeyBlade
Summary: Sora didn't really expect getting involved in a war when crashing into the lawn of a school. And to make matters worse, it's not a normal school:the kids here have WANDS and BROOMSTICKS. What hard place has Sora gotten himself stuck into this time?rewrite
1. Daisy Hills

**This story was not my idea. Not. I do not take credit for the idea. I'm taking over for Katherine-The-Crowned. She was nice enough to let me. I hope I make the story look as good as she planned it and not blow it big time. That would be horrible!**

**Disclaimer: Not, not, not mine! No matter what anyone says!**

**Well, on to the first chapter!**

**Edit:Re-written**

The sun shone brightly above Disney Castle. The weather was perfect, like always. Sora and his friends, Donald and Goofy, being stuck in the beautiful place had nothing to do but walk around the daisy covered hills, killing time while the Gummi ship was getting repairs after... well, you know. After it crashed, very unexpectedly, Sora might add. In the mean time, Chip and Dale were looking for more worlds that may need help.

The trio were currently doing their newfound pass time; cloud gazing. But to Sora it was getting rather boring. Not that he didn't like the peacefulness, no, but his adventures were filled with, well, adventure. Not walking in the hills and laying in the warm grass. And he was getting tiresome and out of practice. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Do you guys want to practice fighting techniques?" Sora asked this in a casual way, trying to hide the tone of a pleading child.

"Nah, how about we go for a walk?" Donald suggested. Sora's face fell.

"That sounds good. Are you okay with that Sora?" Goofy added. He didn't want his friend to be bored or anything but he didn't like the idea of using weapons unless needed.

"No, that sounds fine," Sora said quickly, hiding his disappointment with a smile. Really, who needed practice? Not the keyblade master, that's for sure.

They all got up and started on the trek that Sora already knew by heart. Since there was nothing new around, Sora's mind was wandering. 'It is my fate as keyblade master to walk around daisy-covered hills for all eternity!'

After walking around for about an hour, Sora started to get hungry. He stopped walking and rubbed his stomach.

"Do you want to get anything to eat?" His friends nodded in agreement and they all started to head off back to the Castle.

"There you are! We've been looking for you," Chip and Dale scurried up to them. "The ship's all fixed. And we found a new world that could be looked into." Sora was trying as hard as he could to not dance around in circles while singing. A new world! That's just what he needed!

"Sora, are you okay? Your face is all red."

"I'm fine, Goofy. Well, let's get packed up and set off as soon as possible!" Sora tried hard not to skip up to his room but couldn't. He skipped and hummed all the way and packed at lightning speed. Not that he had much, but still.

"All ready! Are you guys done yet?" He rapped on Donald and Goofy's doors impatiently.

"Sora, calm down!" squawked Donald.

"Fine." Sora sat down on one of the couches, forgetting his hunger entirely. He couldn't help but smile and wonder what the new world would be like. Hopefully no daisy hills.

After about five minutes, the gang was all packed and ready to leave.

"Everyone, to the ship!" Sora ran up and jumped into the Gummi ship and sat himself down in front of the steering wheel.

"Sora, you know what happened last time you flew the ship!" Donald replaced the young teens place and started it up. Yes, t was Sora's fault why they were in Disney Castle in the first place, so he was willing to give up his seat and push his comments to the side.

"Ready?" Chip asked. Sora wanted to scream "Yes!" but chose not to. "Blast off!"

With a roar, the engines casted them off to space. And they were on their way to a new world.


	2. Exchange Student From Norway

**Thanks to the people who faved and stuff like that. And I love reviews, they make me happy but just faving is okay too, it makes me feel loved. When I story alert it is just like faving to me. Next chap! DaDa Dah! Sorry for the lateness of this, I totally forgot about it. Been sooo busy. I hope you don't hate me... And I hope you like this chapter. I tried to get it as close to the book as I can. I lost my fourth book but found it and started writing this chap.**

**Edit: re-write**

"Okay, we go west for, how long?" The gang was currently having trouble finding the new world, wandering the stars alone and tension slowly building.

"No! North-West. And for about fifteen more miles. Then turn west for about thirty miles. We should be there by that time." Sora answered, squinting at the map that Chip had given him before they left.

"Close enough..." Donald murmured under his breath. He corrected his position then there was silence between them.

"I see it!" Sora jumped up and pointed to a speck in the distance. After ten more minutes, the speck was now clearly seen.

"Gawrsh, it's a little odd looking." Goofy commented. It was indeed a different looking world from all the rest. It was duller and had a huge castle sitting atop it, its windows casting a warm light and reflecting little starts on the lake that bordered it.

"Let's go check it out!" Sora bounced in his seat.

"That's what we came here for."

"What?"

"Never mind. We're coming up. Landing may be a little ruff." There was spots of land here and there, but Donald's aim wasn't perfect.

"We're going to crash into that tree!" Goofy exclaimed and pointed out the windshield at a giant, hulking willow tree, coming closer and closer. Donald tugged on the steering wheel, but it was too late.

"Brace yourself!" Donald yelled before they crashed. Sora grabbed onto the arms of his chair and Goofy dived under the bench seat.

The gummi ship's landing wasn't graceful at all. It thrashed around, branches snapping and the ship creaking and Sora was sure that they were going to be missing some Gummi blocks. Then, after several heart stopping seconds, it finally rested itself in a nook on the tree.

"Everyone okay?" Sora groaned and rubbed his aching head.

Before anyone could answer there was another jerk and out of the window they could see the limbs moving. They were hitting the ship from all sides and one of the widows cracked. Sora tried to undo the hatch but with another violent jerk of the ship, he was knocked off his feet and landed on Goofy, who yelped. Donald tumbled around and then all three of their hearts lifted into their throats as the ship began to fall. Sora bit his lip when they landed and groaned.

"Oww... Is everyone okay?" Donald questioned and Goofy put his thumb up, being the one to get the least amount of damage. Sora could only moan.

"A little ruff?" He grunted out. The wizard chuckled sheepishly and muttered 'Curaga'. Instantly they all felt better and Goofy shoved the hatch open with his shield.

"Wow... It's huge!" The keyblade master gazed up at the castle and started to walk, almost as if in a dream, towards it. But he stopped when he heard Donald and Goofy gasp.

Sora turned around and his mouth dropped open. Donald was no longer a duck, his feathers had been replaced with pale skin and he now had hands and feet. He was still short and a little on the heavy side and his nose resembled his old bill. It was, well, really quite odd. Goofy looked almost the same, just with skin and normal ears and a no muzzle.

"Hyuck, we're human!" He chuckled at Donald, who looked appaled at his new apperance. He still sounded the same though.

"They must not have talking animals here..." Sora muttered. "How odd..."

He for one looked the same, and was happy that for once he didn't have to change they way he looked when arriving at a particularly odd world. He smiled to himself and continued walking.

"Stop," Sora halted and turned around to see a man with greasy black hair, pale skin, and a big nose. "Who goes there?"

"Umm..." Usually Sora would introduce themselves but now he was at a loss for words. Something was different about this man. Something almost sinister.

"Why are you at Hogwarts? You're not making a stunt like Potter and Weasley are you?" He raised his chin and slowly began to circle him. Sora couldn't drop his gaze from the man's pitch black eyes.

He realized he asked a question and snapped out of his daze.

"I'm here to,uh, go to school. Umm, sorry about your tree. But it almost killed us and-"

"Be quiet! How am I supposed to believe you? You could be a Death Eater! But I highly doubt that." He looked Sora up and down, taking in the petite appearance that he had.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing out here? The feast will be starting in a few minutes." A tall man with a long silver beard, (Sora felt a pang of sadness when he thought of Riku's silver hair) and a crooked nose appeared in front of them. A top of his nose were half-moon spectacles and he had a powerful air around him. Sora couldn't help but think that he would make a powerful Nobody if he ever turned into a Heartless.

"These people are saying they want to go to school here. I think-"

"That is a splendid idea." The tall man finished.

"But Professor Dumbledore..." The man, Snape, snapped his mouth shut and pierced his lips in a tight line.

"Go to the feast Severus, I will take care of this." Before he obeyed orders, he looked at the three odd characters aseptically then back at Dumbledore before leaving with a swish of his long, flowing robes.

"He's kinda scary." Goofy whispered to Donald, who nodded in agreement.

"Don't mind Professor Snape, he is always skeptical of people. Now, about wanting to attend my school. Are you a Muggle that has managed to get to Hogwarts or are you a wizard?"

"Umm," Sora was at a loss. He didn't know what a 'muggle' was but he knew what a wizard was. "I'm a wizard. Why else would I be here." Sora gave him a weak and nervous laugh.

"If you truly knew what Hogwarts was you would know to take the train here." Dumbledore looked at him closely. The teen felt as if he was being x-rayed by the elder's blue eyes and he shifted under the stare.

"I'm new here so I didn't know any different." Sora whined with his eyes shifted down at the ground.

"Then you should have gotten a letter," He sighed then looked up to the stars, lost in thought. A few moments later, he looked back at Sora. "Maybe I forgot your letter Mr..."

"Sora. Just Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy."

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mr. Just-Sora. As for your friends," He gave them a knowing look."They seem to be too old to attend but I'm sure I can find them a position as staff." Sora looked at him as if he had three heads. Did he really believe his lie? Sora couldn't believe it, this man, Dumbledore, he didn't look dim in the slightest, but yet he believed his lie so easily.

"We shall announce you as an exchange student from...?"

"Norway. I'm from-we're from-Norway." Sora blurted out the first place he could think of.

"Norway, what a grand place. Well, the feast should be starting soon and I must give my speech. Follow me," Professor Dumbledore walked off toward the castle and the others followed. Thoughts were racing through Sora's mind. _He really believes us? He can't! Maybe he knows who we really are. Maybe this world needs help and he knows it so he's keeping us here? I don't know, I'll think about it later._

After walking for a few minutes in silence, they came across a group of children, about 10 to 12 years old . Another older looking person, a woman this time, was at the front of them.

"If you would excuse me, I would like to have a word with Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore walked toward the woman and then added, "Please stay here Sora. Donald and Goofy, please come with me." They gave a glance to Sora who nodded and started to trail behind the headmaster. He whispered something to them and they walked into a small door farther down the hall. Then he whispered to McGonagall who looked at Sora for a quick moment. The students that surrounded Sora were all whispering quickly and excitedly and the brunette couldn't help but wonder what he really got himself into.

"First years, follow me!" The witch called out in a stern voice. Everything went quiet and rigid for a few seconds before they all filed out in a line. Sora didn't know what to do so he stayed in the back, slumping his shoulders so he looked shorter. Sora tried not to get much attention but couldn't considering his colorful clothes against the black uniforms of the real students, and his spiky brown hair, and his height compared to the younger and sitting students. He got some embarrassing glances and whispers, and he hid his face with his hair. Oh, Kingdom Hearts, the was terrible.

Professor McGonagall sat down a small, tattered hat on a stool in front of four long tables filled with students of many ages. Sora wondered what that hat was going to do. Then, all of a sudden, a rip in its brim opened like a large, gaping mouth of a Dusk, and it started to sing. Sora had seen many things, even a talking doorknob, but a _singing_ hat; what kind of place was this?

It was singing about the founders and how the different 'Houses' had different types of people and how the hat was chosen to put them in their rightful Houses. After it was done, the hall rang with the clapping of hundreds of people. Sora just stared, looking like an idiot. Then Professor McGonagall took her place behind the stool and slipped a large scroll from her sleeve.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and put on the hat. When it tells you your House, sit at the appropriate table.

"Ackerley, Stewart!" She called out.

One of the boys walked forward, showing all the emotions Sora had. Fear, fear, and more fear. He sat down timidly and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. It slipped past his eyes and twitched slightly. The hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" after a few seconds and Stewart hurried to the table that was applauding him the most. A few more people were called up when a huge man entered through a back door behind the teacher's table. Then the teen saw Donald and Goofy at the table too. Now he knew, at least, that they were in the same room as him.

Finally, Sora was left with just one other student.

"Whitby, Kevin!" The other boy looked at Sora for a second then walked up to the stool and put on the hat which yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Sora was the only one who didn't have a House he belonged too.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said with a loud, clear voice, "Justice, Sora-an exchange student from Norway-will be starting out as a fourth year so wish him good luck."

Sora looked up. All eyes were on him. He gulped and started to walk the long road of no return; he was in too deep to get out of this now and the Gummi ship would probably need repairs. Sora sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. His heart was pounding in his ears.

_How is this hat going to put me in a House, it knows nothing about me..._

_By looking into your thoughts. Your memories._

_Sora flinched at the sound in his head. It was talking to him!_

_My thoughts? Memories?_

_Yes. Now, let's see... Brave... Very brave with a strong heart...But a dark past... You're a true friend...You help people in need and ask nothing in return... I guess I'll have to go with-_ "_GRYFFINDOR_!" Sora ripped the hat off as soon as possible, it was creeping him out way too much.

The hall busted with clapping and Sora headed off to the table with two redheaded twins yelling "We got the new kid! We got the new kid!" The twins scared off a frightened fist year and pointed at the open spot so Sora could sit down. The keyblade master looked frantically around to find a seat away from them and found one next to a dark haired boy with glasses and an oddly shaped scar on his head.

"Now, all I have to say now is tuck in!" Dumbledore raised his goblet and sat down elegantly.

"Here, here!" The two boys that sat next to Sora said and looked at the empty plates. _'Here, here' to what, there's nothing- holy crap!_ The plates that were once empty now had mountains of tasty food on them.

"So... you're from Norway. My name's Harry and this is Ron," Harry pointed at the redhead sitting next to him with his mouth full of mash potato. All he did was nod and then swallowed it.

"Hey," Was all he said and then he went back to his food.

"That's Hermione," He pointed at a brown bushy haired girl sitting across from them.

"Hello. So... how was the school in Norway? What is its name?" She asked as she set a helping of green beans and chicken on her plate.

"Umm...I'm not supposed to tell anyone...?" Sora was digging his grave deeper and deeper...

"Oh...well. I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts. Best wizarding school in the whole world." She nodded and began to eat.

"I bet I will..." Sora murmured to himself.

"Well, you should eat up. We have a big day ahead of us. The first day is usually a hard one." Ron forced out. His face was full again, this time with chicken.

"Ron, swallow your food before you talk!" Hermione chided him. Harry just sighed and went back to eating. He was probably used to that.

Sora looked down at his plate. It was empty. He usually didn't eat much but he thought a little food might be good for him. He reached out to grab a chicken leg when it was replaced by some sort of pastry!

"What! How did that...did you see that, it just...wow!" He looked at the three and they all gave him weird looks.

"You better get used to that, it happens everyday, mate." Ron grinned at got himself a slice of pumpkin pie.

"Oh, sorry." Sora gave them a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck.

There was a loud clap of thunder and the rain was pounding away at the ceiling and windows.

"Is it usually rainy here?"

"No," Harry answered. "But the storms can be rather rough when it is." Just then, another clap of thunder was heard and it shook the windows. Sora winced. It reminded him of the storm that overtook his home world. The storm that changed his life forever when the heartless attacked.

"Are you sure these are normal..." Sora trailed off. Maybe this world was different. Had a completely different climate and stuff...Yeah, no need to get worried.

"Yeah, pretty normal. But it's not like this all the time, don't worry." Ron assured him.

After most all of the food had been consumed the Headmaster rose to his feet. All the chatter that had been in the hall died in anticipation of what he had to say.

"Now that we are all fed and watered (Sora's stomach grumbled as if to say 'not all of us!') I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices." He said something about a dude named Filch, lists of thing that Sora had never heard of that were forbidden, and places that are out-of-bounds. Another thing that Dumbledore said made Harry say "What?" and a few other students stare in soundless argument. Sora started to listen in.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy-but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

At that moment, the Great Hall was filled with a loud BANG! and the doors flew open. The lightening flashed dramatically and several people gasped. Sora jumped up, ready to call upon the keyblade. He made out the figure of a man was standing in the entrance with a long staff and a cloak around him.

Organization Thirteen!

**Aaaand Cut! I hope my ending wasn't crappy... Even though I'm keeping as close to the book as possible I've cut out all the house elf stuff, just to make it shorter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR KINGDOM HEARTS! I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA FOR THIS EITHER!**


	3. The Triwizard Tournament

**Hey...you hate me don't you? Yeah, that's what I thought... But you can't blame me! The computer was being all screwyy! I don't really know what happened but it wouldn't let us on the internet so then...well I don't really know what they did, so now it's all fixed! YAY! personally I think my writting style has improved and while the puter was broken, I started writing another story, Assassin's Creed fic, yep, totaly awesome! But Kingdom Hearts has a special place in my heart that no other game can fill in :)..and i hate facebook...really, curse the person who made it -_-... Oh and niwa-k, i'll be nice and make sure roxas comes up :P maybe in a dream or somethin, but he will, i promise :) just for you, so feel special. OKAY I LOVE YOU GUYS! ENJOY!**

**(PS, this chap wil suck and not be like the real book, 'cause im to lazy to look up it in the actual book :P okay, fine ill look it up...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, 'K? 'K then!**

**Edit: re-written**

Another flash of lightning lit up the room. Sora was about to call upon the keyblade, but the way the figure walked, it didn't seem threatening. Like it was suppose to be here, and it lumbered its way past the students. Silence filled the Hall.

He took off his hood and strode up to the teachers' table. Every other step let out a loud Clunk! that reverberated off the walls. He, obviously a man, had long, dark gray, messy hair. Another flash of lighting shown the man's features in harsh reality. Several people gasped and whispers broke past the quiet.

His face looked like someone had stuck it into a blender and set it to chop. His skin was scarred and chunks of it was missing altogether, with grotesque, lumpy scars. Sora fell back into his seat when he saw his eyes. Or, eye... One eye was small and black, while the other was...not a real eye. Bright blue, even brighter than his own, swivel in its socket. Eww, Sora though. Just, eww...

When he arrived at the table he shook hands with the headmaster and they talked for several moment before he sat in the chair beside him.

"Are new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Professor Moody!" He gestured to him and Moody nodded gruffly.

Only the headmaster and the giant man clapped, with his trash can sized hand slamming together to produce ear piercing bashes, to invite the new teacher. They quickly figured out no one was returning the gesture and stopped. Moody grumbled something unintelligible and took a swig from a flask attached to his hip.

Dumbledore recovered continued in his speech: "As I was saying, we have the honor of hosting a very exciting event that hasn't been seen for centuries! The Triwizard Tournament will be taking place here, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"You're JOKING!" Said one of the red headed twins above the excited whispering. The hall broke out in small laughter.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley. Anyway, this tournament will be held between two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. One champion from each school will be chosen to compete in three tasks. Now, these tasks are not for the faint of heart. These will be difficult, these will test your bravery, these will test your endurance.

"Now, the school's students will be arriving in October and the champions will be chosen on Halloween. Winner of the tournament will be awarded the Triwizard Cup and a thousand Galleons prize money. Now, due to the...umm, dangerous nature of these tasks, we have imposed an age restriction. Seventeen years old or older may compete-" He was cut off by the outraged sounds of the not quite seventeen old teenagers. He raised his hand to silence them, and even though they were still angered, they quieted down. "I hope that when our foreign students arrive, you all will welcome them with warm hearts. Since it is late, I shall end on this note: Good luck on your first day, and goodnight!" He sat back down and continued his conversation with Mad-Eye.

The Hall quickly emptied of students and Sora realized that he had no idea where to go...

"They can't do that! We'll be seventeen in April, can't they bend the rules just a little bit?" One of the twins said. Sora would really need to find out their names soon...

"They're not stopping me entering, a thousand Galleons prize money." The other one sighed out.

"No need dreaming of money, come on, we'll be the only ones in here," Hermione said, and started heading out toward the stair case. "Sora, the common room is on the seventh floor. There is where you can do homework and the bedrooms are there too."

While the gang of Gryffindors were talking about the tournament of...whatever, Sora was thinking if he could somehow escape into the night and avoid..school. He shivered. He didn't know the slightest idea of how a wizarding school worked. But... maybe it wouldn't go bad. Maybe he had some hidden talent and he would be the best wizard the school had ever seen! Yeah, and maybe Nobodies really did have hearts! And they sang and danced every friday in a weekly production of High School Musical...He started laughing at the thought and ran into the solid form that was Harry.

"Wha?" He peered over his shoulder to look at a... picture of a woman... What?

"Password?" It said. Sora jumped back. It was talking...And moving...Like a real person!

"Balderdash." Hermione muttered at it.

"What's a baldneaish whatever?" Sora raised his eye brow and cocked his head.

"It's pronounced _balderdash_ and it's used for-" Hermione started.

"Oh don't get her started!" Ron moaned.

"Ron-"

"Oh you guys just please shut it!" Harry snapped. Ron coughed.

While they were having their little argument, the picture had swung open to reveal a living room with a fire place, several couches and tables, and stuffed arm chairs. It looked like absolute heaven. Sora ran over to one of the couches and flopped down. Ahhh, that felt really nice... He hadn't sat on something that comfortable since his visit to Hollow Bastion.

"Erm, Sora, the bedrooms are just upstairs...it's a lot more comfortable sleeping on a bed."

"Oh, sorry," he got up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly."Yeah, I'll sleep in a bed."

"Night," Hermione said shortly and headed up the stairs.

"Ummm, is she all right? She seems...mad." Sora said lowly, just in case she might be, like, listening... That would be scary, she wasn't very pleasant mad...

"Her and Ron always fight like that. They get over it, though. By tomorrow they'll be fine... I think," Harry answered and glanced at Ron who shrugged. "Well, the bedrooms are up that staircase."

Sora grinned at the thought of having a nice night of sleep and jogged up the stairs till he found the dorm that said 'Year Four'. He spotted instantly a bed with a nice little sign on a small trunk that said "Sora Justice" and flopped down. By the time Harry and Ron came up, Sora had fallen asleep to a dream filled with singing Nobodies and Heartless with tap shoes.


	4. He Knew All Along

**'Ello people, and might I say that I love you all. When I hit 50 reviews, I'll do something special and let you ask me any question you want. Like, a request for something, or what my favorite color is or whatever! And I'll most likely anwser. Sora is so ADD... Is he too out of character?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't. I never will. NEVER! *crys in corner***

"Sora..."

"Sora, get up!"

"Oi!" A poke in his shoulder startled him awake.

"Wha...! Riku, stop it!" The poking suddenly stopped. Sora rolled over and burried his face in the covers.

"Sorry to break it to you mate, but I'm not Riku." Mate, what? That's not something Riku would say... Sora looked up to the very red-haired-not-Riku teenager. Oh yeah. Not at the islands. This was most definently not a beach. This was a dorm... For school. Oh, right, school. Ugh. What time was it anyway? When was breakfast?

"Sora, time to get up. Breakfast-" Sora jumped up and almost knoked Harry over, who was standing next to Ron. Breakfast ment coffee and food.

"Umm, is this mine?" He pointed to the trunk at the foot of his bed.

"Well, it does have your name on it. Your robes should be in there." Harry answered while Ron stood impashently by the door. Sora didn't really want to have to watch Ron eating again. Last night had been sort of scary.

Sora nodded and opened it up. Sure enough, there were robes in there. And a few other odd things. And some books. Ewww, books...

After Sora had finished dressing, they went down stairs to the common room where Hermoine was waiting. She didn't look mad and greeted them with a smile. That was good. After a few short words between them, they left to the Great Hall. Sora didn't see Donald or Goofy at the staff table, but it didn't really bother him. They were probably busy with-BACON! Sora did a little dance and ran over to join his fellow Gryffindors at the table. To busy with pilling his plate with bacon and filling his goblet with coffee, Sora didn't notice the giggle Hermione gave out and the look between Harry and Ron that said "What a strange bloke he is."

While everyone was eating, they had their class schedules passed out. Sora, Harry, and Ron had the same classes, which made the brunette feel a bit better, since he would know at least two people. Suddenly, while Sora was in mid chew, a huge cloud of evil monster came flying in from the windows! He jumped up and, getting a few weird looks from several people, was about to call apon the keyblade. But after someone said, "The mail's here." he stopped. Mail? Now that he really looked at it, the big evil cloud was a group of birds, owls, with all sorts of stuff attached to them. Oooookay... This place was now officially _really _weird. As Sora was sitting back down, a small brown owl dropped a letter on his head. It stuck, almost getting lost in his gravity defing hair (which no one had said anything about, probably assuming that he used magic to make it look like that. More like he needed magic to _straighten _it.) and he took a few seconds to get it out. When he opened it, wondering who in Kingdom Hearts would send him a letter, he was shocked that it was from the Headmaster.

_Dear Mr. Justice,_

_After breakfast, would you please join me in my study. I have some matters I would like to discuse with you. Your friends will be joining us as well._

_Dumbledore, Headmaster._

"Who's that from?" Ron asked, forcing his words out between fried eggs. Sora resisted the notion to gag.

"The Headmaster. He wants to see me."

"Better you than me...for once." Harry mumbled and went back to his food.

Sora finished his breakfast and, after getting directions, was on his way to Dumbledore. After getting lost a few times and running into some ghosts, he had managed to find the statute garding his study. It studied him for a few seconds before opening up. Sora stepped up and the staircase started to move, making him hold onto the cool stone to keep from falling. After a few seconds, a door came into view. He looked at it, then with a shrug, he pushed it open.

"Sora!" Came a familiar squaking voice. He smiled and rushed forward, manuvering through the crowded office.

"Hey, Donald, Goofy!" They smiled at him before looking back at the Headmaster.

He was sitting behind a dest that was cluttered, along with every inch of the place. Books, weird objects, things Sora did not know, and didn't think he would ever understand if someone were to try to explain.

"Please, sit." The old man asked and waved his hand. Three chairs appeared, out of thin air, right from under them. They all fell back into the seat, and the Headmaster continued.

"We have passed out our scheduals, including one for you, Mr. Justice, for you can not expect to come here without having to learn something. And it would seem that you have already found friends to help you out with your studies. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, and Miss. Granger..." He trailed off, and Sora could hear in his tone of voice something along the lines of, "Of course it would be them for you to befriend."

"I have decided to put you in the same classes as Harry and Ron, so that you wouldn't feel too left out and set apart from everyone else. I'm sure you will find each other quite alike. But I didn't ask you here to discuse you're classes. I have asked you here to talk about this letter." He took a rolled up peice of paper from his sleeve, and on it, the King's seal.

"The King!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed at the same time, leaning forward in their seats as if it could make them see what it said better, even when rolled up.

"Yes, King Mickey has sent a letter to me, explaining what your apperance here means. I regret to say this, but if why your here is the reason for heartless swarming in, I am not pleased to see you, under these circumstances of course.

If war between the worlds has finally appeared here, what we have been doing to help has not been working. The King and I are good friends, and I have done as much as possible to aid him. But we have our own war here, and I can't risk leaving this world as much as I did in the past. So, Sora, I am trusting you to do what you can to help us. Use magic, use your keyblade. But be warned, there is more to the enemy than you know. They are strong, but you just need to be stronger," He sat back, his speech done. "You may leave now. Don't be late. And if you could please, Donald and Goofy, could I have a word about your new jobs?" They all nodded, speechless at the new information.

Sora got up slowly and walked back to the door. He looked over his shoulder, to see his friends give him a reasuring thumbs up, before standing back on the staircase and decending back into the empty hall.

Well, the universe just kept getting smaller and smaller, huh?

**I am so evil. Making you wait that long for such a crappy chapter. I am so very sorry.**

**Yes, Mr. Dum-ble-dor knew about it the whoooole tiiiime! What, did you think he'd just let in some weird teen? No, course not, he had to be in on it. So now, Sora is on heartless duty! Wish him luck, cause he's gunna need it when the homework starts piling on.**


	5. Day One: Part One, Plants and Creatures

Sora looked around and tapped his chin. Everything looked the same to him. The first green house he had gone into was full of plants that seemed to want to strangle him. The seconds was full of ones that seemed to want to poison him. He hoped that the plant teacher person didn't get mad about the flowerless plants he had decapitated with his keyblade...

He looked at his schedual again and squinted, trying to decifer what the misterious number was by 'Herbology-Green Houses'. He assumed it was a three, even though it loked like an eight. Or a two... Either way, he was already ten minutes late.

He glanced at the third green house and shuddered at the thought of more dangerous plants. But he stood up straight, pulled his shoulders back and walked in like a real man. But as soon as he saw what was going on, he plugged his nose. Gross!

Students were squeezing what looked like giant slugs with acne. Yellow liquid gushed from them into a bucket.

"Sora!" Ron called from across the room and waved him over. Sora walked quickly over, trying not to look at the disgusting plants.

"What the heck is that?" Sora asked as soon as he got up to his friends. He pointed at the odd plant like a curious five year old.

"It's a bubotuber," Hermione informed him in her 'obviously' tone. "We have to squeeze them in order for the pus to come out, which is valueable to teenagers because-"

"Here we go again..." Ron trailed off and Hermione shot him a look of annoyance. Harry simply focused on his slug plant.

The teacher, a short woman with graying hair, instructed Sora what to do after lightly scolding him on being late. He was given his own plant, bucket, and a pair of dragon-hide gloves, which Sora was resistant on taking. Hide wasn't one of his favorite materials.

By the end of class, he had filled his bucket almost to the brim and hadn't thrown up, which was hard not to do. The pus looked extremely nasty and smelled even worse. The bell that signaled to go to their next class was welcomed to Sora greatly.

Since he had no idea where 'Care of Magical Creatures' was, he just trailed behind Harry. Soon, they came up to a small cabin on the edge of the forest. The giant man, Hagrid, was standing infront of several wooden crates set aside from his house.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said the Harry, Ron and Hermione. They greeted each other and Sora stood awkwardly behind them. "Who's tha'?" And even though he whispered, Sora could still hear him. His deep voice didn't allow secrecy.

"That's Sora, he's the new exchange student." Harry said and Hagrid nodded thoughtfully.

The other half of the class, the 'Slytherins', who Sora had figured out were jerks according to Harry and Ron and just about every other House, arrived and Hagrid started his class.

"Today, we'll be workin' with Blast Ended Skrewts!" He said enthusiastically. Nobody seemed to be too thrilled about it. Sora wasn't, that was for sure. The Blast Ended things looked like freshly spat out ABC gum with legs. They were only six inches long, but looked scary since they were spewing sparks and smoke out of their back ends.

"They only jus' hatched so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves!" Hagrid added. Several people groaned.

Sora had figured that Hogwarts was indeed a very scary place where plants were murderous and creatures tried to burn you when you fed them chicken liver.

XxXxX

Lunch was a perfect break that Sora needed. Hermione had left early in order to go to the library for some reason that was beyond Ron, so without her, there was less bickering. Not that Sora had anything against her, in fact he thought she was very interesting to be around, but that her and Ron seemed to argue a lot. So it was considerable quieter.

"So, Sora, how do you like it so far?" Harry asked him. Sora shrugged.

"It's fine." He said simply and went back to his food. _It's not fine, it's utterly horrible. This place wants to kill me, I'm sure of it! _He thought but kept it to himself.

"You'll get used to it, just wait and see." He assured him and continued eating himself. Sora hoped that he would be leaving too soon to get used to it.

Several minutes later, Sora felt something tapping the side of his head. He looked over and spotted a letter, floating in mid air. After hesitating for a moment, he grabbed it and tore it open.

_Dear Mr. Justice,_

_I have came to realize that you have not yet been given a wand. This, you will see, will become an obsticle if you do not obtain one quickly. Please, if you would, come to my office after lunch to get your wand._

_Dumbledore, Headmaster_

"Who's it from?" Asked Harry.

"Dumbledore. he said I need to come up and get a wand." Sora said and stuffed the letter in his shoulder bag. He stood and furrowed his brow at the two other teens expressions.

"You don't have a wand?" Ron asked in amazement.

"No..." Sora stood there, feeling awkward once more. He shifted and looked at his feet.

"Didn't you come from a wizarding school? Shouldn't you already have a wand?"

"Mine broke on the way here. Stepped on it," He mumbled his lie and started to walk away. "See you later."

This time, he didn't get lost on his way to Dumbledore's office.

XxXxXxX

**OKAY! Done, yes, with this chapter. Sorry to disappoint with my failingness as a writer. I am indeed an epic fail. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE!, I got an EPIC new Kingdom Hearts hat from Hot Topic :D and I saw the new Harry Potter movie! Teehee!**


	6. Day One: Part Two, The Wand Maker

Sora tentively pushed open the door to Dumbledore's office. Before entering, he peered in, making sure that he wasn't intterupting anything. Nobody was currently in there. Not even the Headmaster.

Sora was hessitent about going in, but he figured it would be better than standing outside the door. So he slipped in quietly and manuvered his way around stacks of books and an assortment of odd instruments. He stood by the Headmaster's desk and waited patiently. And waited. And waited more.

Sora decided, since there was nothing else to do, he would look around. No harm in that, right? Riiiight. He firmly told himself not to touch anything, but to simply look. Many of the things in this office looked rather harmless, and Sora was quite curious. He had seen many strange things, but this place was very odd. _Everything _was different here.

He walked carefully around, making sure that his robes didn't catch on anything. His eyes scanned everything they could, and even though he had no idea whatsoever what anything was, he couldn't help but think it all was very fasinating.

He stopped and looked up. It was the old hat that had sat on his head his first day here and spoke to him. He shivered at the memory of it's worn voice whispering in his ear.

"What are you doing here?"

"AH!" Sora jumped and almost knocked over a large stack of books.

"Calm down boy, you act as if you've never seen a talking hat before." If the hat had eyes, it would have been rolling them.

"I... But... You just scared me." Sora muttered and the hat scoffed.

"Be on your toes, you weren't put in Gryffindor for nothing." Sora just shrugged and turned didn't need to be told off by a hat.

He walked back to Dumbledore's desk and sat on the edge. This was rediculus. He was taking forever! Sora tapped his knee with his finger impatiently. Finally, the door creaked open.

"Mr. Ollivander, if you would please set your case on my desk." Said Dumbledore to an old looking man. He was carrying a small brown case that looked like it was about to fall apart.

The old man, Mr. Ollivander, walked over and did as Dumbledore told him. Then he looked at Sora.

"You must be Mr. Justice," He shook his hand. "Well, as you know, I'm Ollivander." Sora gave him a blank look. He had no idea why this man was here. he thought that Dumbledore was going to give him a wand, not introduce him to some old guy.

"Sora, Mr. Ollivander is a wand maker." Dumbledore said and Sora felt like smacking his forhead. Duh! Why else would he be here?

"Nice to meet you." Sora said with aslight blush. He regretted for calling him some old guy now.

"Shall we get started?" The Wand Maker asked. Dumbledore nodded and sat down at his desk.

Mr. Ollivander opened up his case and plucked out from it a stick that must have been a wand. He handed it to Sora.

He just stood there feeling stupid, holding the thin piece of wood.

"Nine inches, ash, unicorn hair core, rather rigid." Sora looked at the old man with his eye brow raised. What was all that suppose to mean?

"You're right, ash won't work with you." He took the wand back and set it down on the desk. Again, he reached inside his case and took out another wand.

"Eight inches, mahogany, once again unicorn hair. Very bendy," He said and looked at Sora. "Well, give it a wave!"

Sora, feeling a little silly, shook it. Instantly, the stack of books to the left of him fell over and twitched. Ollivander swished his own wand and the stacked back up. Sora blushed.

"Sorry about that..." He pointed to the books.

"All is well." Dumbledore said with a slight smile and went back to his work.

"There has been worse, believe me. I remember when Patrick Whitmore came into my store..." He trailed off and chuckled at a past memory. "Nevermind that." He took the wand and reached inside his case once more.

Fifteen minutes and about fifty wands later, Mr. Ollivander sighed. He reached down into his case, which Sora had deemed never ending because each time he grabbed a new one, his arm kept going further and further down.

"Ten inches, willow, dragon heartstring, springy." He said tiredly. Sora took the wand and stared at it. _Please be the one_, he thought and swished it around. Golden sparks shot out the tip. _Great, I broke it..._

"Finally! Congradulations Mr. Justice, you have found your wand!" Sora's eye widened.

"It's... my wand?" He asked dumbly.

"Yes, yes it is," Then he looked to Dumbledore. "I must be going now, if you would excuse me." He swished his wand as Dumbledore nodded and all the wands that had been accumulating on the desk neatly set themselves back into the case.

"Thank you very much." Sora said to him and smiled. It felt good to have a wand. Suddenly it hit him. He was a wizard! A real live wizard! A grin found it's way to his face and he had to hide it with his hand. This was just too cool.

"Yes, of course, of course," He waved and picked up his case. "I'll be seeing you again soon." He lowered his voice when he spoke to Dumbledore. the older man nodded.

"I shall escort you out," He said to Ollivander and stood up."Sora, when you get to your class, just tell Professor Trelawney that I sent for you. Now, off you go."

Sora nodded and walked out.

He had his own wand now. He was officially a wizard.


	7. The Dark Curses

**I made a mistake last chapter! He wasn't going to Moody's class! He was going to Trelawney's! But this chapter he goes to Trelawney and Moody, kay? Sorry I've been forever, haha... Yeah. This is the longest chapter since the second... chapter... Over 2,000 words :D **

"Harry!"Sora muttered to the black haired student, who was currently falling asleep in the class called Divination(Sora had remembered it because it was only one word). He had entered about two minutes ago, and Harry had been nodding off, and didn't notice him.

"What?" He sat up straight and looked around to see the whole class looking at him. Sora couldn't blame him that he was dozing;it was very warm in here, and the perfumes lulled you to sleep. But dang, it took forever for him to find here. It was high up in the North Tower, and your had to climb a latter and go through a trap door to get into the class.

"I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," The teacher said, her voice very mournful and Sora couldn't help but shiver. She was kinda creepy, with her big eyes, and clicky beads and shawls and such.

"Born under-what, sorry?" Harry said.

"Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!" She continued to rant about all the thing being born under Saturn influenced in his life. "...tragic losses so young in life...I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter."

Sora wrinkled his eye brows when she said 'tragic losses'.

"No, I was born in July."

Sora and Ron had to cover their laugh at the look on Trelawney's face.

The class continued with filling in planets on a chart of stars to where they would be at the moment of your birth. Sora was getting increasingly frustrated because no one's birthday was July 27th, so he couldn't look at their chart. Harry's was close, July 31st(1), but he wasn't going to take any chances. Plus, Harry wasn't doing so well either.

"I've got two Neptunes here, that can't be right, can it?" Harry asked, frowning at his piece of paper.

"Aaaaah," Ron said, trying to imitate the teacher's voice, "when two Nuptunes appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Harry..." Sora snorted just as a girl started squealing from across the room.

"Oh, Professor, look! I think I've got an anaspected planet! Ooooh, which one is that, Professor?"

"It is Uranus, my dear."

"Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?" Ron asked. Sora and Harry thought it was funny, but unfortunately, not the teacher, who assigned homework that seemed far to complicated than it was worth.

As they descended down the stairs, Ron complained about the homework and how insane the teacher was.

"Lots of homework?" Hermione asked as she caught up with them. "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"

"Well, bully for Professor Vector," Ron grumbled.

"That teacher-"Sora started.

"Professor,"Hermione interrupted.

"Okay, that Professor, she's crazy!" Sora opened his eyes wide to imitate her bug eyes and pointed a finger at Harry. "You will tragically choke on a piece of meat tonight at dinner and land yourself in an early grave!" He tried to sound raspy and mournful like her, and Hermione giggled behind her hand. "What's up with her and those crazy death predictions?" Harry shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Just as they stepped into the entrance hall, a boy with white-blond hair came strutting up, two big guys standing behind his as if they were his body-guards. He had a smirk on his face and a newspaper in his hand.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Sora and them turned around, and he didn't need to hear him talk again to know that he didn't like this certain student.

"What?" Ron said, agitated, as if them breathing the same air made him angry.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" Malfoy said, swinging the article around for everyone to see. He read it out loud, and Sora didn't understand much of it; something about Ministry of Magic, a person named Rita something, Quidditch, Muggles, embarrassment, Weasley. It didn't make any sense to Sora, but he could tell it wasn't anything to be proud of, they way the white-blond twat was reading it and how Ron's face and ears were turning red.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" He flipped the paper over and held it up."A picture of your parents outside their house- if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Sora thought that that was WAY too uncalled for. And Ron surely didn't appreciate it either.

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" Harry said, as him and Sora were holding Ron back from kicking the crap out of the blond,"that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoys pale face pinked slightly.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," Harry turned away and started to walk back to dinner.

BANG!

Sora jumped as he saw a light just barely graze Harry in the face. Before the black haired teen could take out his own wand, another loud bang was heard.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

All four of them spun around to see Moody limping his way over. His wand was out and pointed to a white ferret, that was cowering in the place that Malfoy was standing in, just moments before. Sora's eyes widened in shock.

There was no sound coming from any of the students.

"Did he get you?" Moody asked in his gravely voice, like a low growl.

"No, missed." Harry said, still looking at the white ferret, which had started to run off.

"Oh no you don't," Moody growled and used his wand to levitate the creature, "I don't like it people who attack when their opponents backs are turned."

He continued to bounce the once-student-gone-animal up and down, smacking him against the ground. It squeaked in pain, it's limbs trying to catch on something to make it stop.

"Professor Moody!" Sora looked up at the speaker. It was the woman who was in charge of the sorting.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Moody said calmly, as if what he was doing wasn't odd at all. In fact, as if to prove his point, he continued his doings.

"What-what are you doing?" She asked, her eyes on the bobbing ferret.

"Teaching," He answered gruffly.

"Is that, a student?" She asked shrilly, dropping the books she was carrying.

"Yep."

"No!" She ran over and pulled out her wand. With a snap, Malfoy appeared on the floor, his hair a mess and pleasantly pink from embarrassment.

"Moody, we never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Professor Dumbledore has told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," Moody said and scratched his chin, "but I though a good sharp shock-"

"We give detention, Moody! Or speak to the students Head of House!"

"I'll do that then," Moody looked at Malfoy, still on the floor. "Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, yeah?"

"Yes," He answered, head hung.

"Well, c'mon then," He leaned down to tug him down into the dungeons, when Snape's office would be located.

McGonagall, with her lips pierced in a tight white line, waved her wand at the pile of fallen books, which stacked themselves nicely in her arms. She continued on her way without a second glance.

Sora and his friends made their way to the Great Hall with light smiles on their faces.

"I want to fix that in my memory forever," Ron said as they sat down. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret..." The three of them laughed and started to pile foods on their plates.

Just then, Fred and George made themselves at home beside them.

"Moody! How cool is he?" Fred said with a grin.

"Beyond cool," agreed George, who chose the empty seat by Sora. He mirrored his twin's grin. "We had him this afternoon."

"What was it like?"

"Never had a lesson like it," Fred nodded and stole a chicken leg off of his younger brother's plate, who tried to bat his hand away with a fork, mumbling something along the lines of 'Getaowfood' around his full mouth.

"He knows what it's like," George said eagerly.

"Knows what?" Sora asked.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," Fred answered, which in all honesty, didn't help Sora that much. Okay, so did that make him a good guy?

Ron grabbed his bag to search for his schedule.

"We haven't got him till Thursday!"

XXXX

Sora's least favorite teacher was Snape. Really, I mean, how bitter can one guy be? Potions was difficult, and even though he managed to get through the class with little mistakes as possible(Hermione was now Sora's best friend), he had witnessed what happens to a boy who can melt through cauldrons like cotton candy. He ended up getting detention. And even with Sora's little knowledge of the Professor at hand, it must've been terrible.

Finally, Thursday had come and the class that Harry and Ron had been most excited about was about to begin.

They stole the desks in the front, Harry and Ron paired up, and Sora sitting next to Hermione. She took out her copy of a book, as did the other students, and Sora dived for his bag, not wanting to look lazy(and more importantly; uninformed) and after several tries, he found the right one.

The tell tale clunking footsteps echoed through the room, and Professor Moody limped his way to the front of the class.

"You can put those books away. You won't need them." He said gruffly and sat down at his desk. Sora sighed and put his book in his bag. Then the teac-Professor called out the attendance sheet, his eye swiveling around as each student announced their presence.

"Right then," he said as he finished, "I have been informed about what you already know, but you all are behind-very behind- on curses." He let the word settle and then continued.

"I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. So," he clapped his hands together, "straight to it. Curses. The Ministry says I can only show you countercurses. They say you're not old enough to see what illegal Dark curses look like until your sixth year, but I say the sooner your know what you're up against, the better. You need to be alert and watchful.

"So, do any of you know any of the three Dark curses?" Several nervous hands rose into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron and nodded.

Ron coughed. "Er, my dad told me about one... The Imperius Curse?"

"Ah, yes. You're father would know something about that, wouldn't he? Gave the Ministry a bit of trouble several years back." He stood and yanked open a drawer, where he pulled out of it a jar with three black spiders. Sora wrinkled his nose. He hated spiders.

Moody reached into it and grabbed one, setting in on his palm. "Imperio!"

The spider lept from his hand and began to swing on a fine thread of silk, which it quickly broke and did a backflip before landing on the desk and doing several cartwheels. Then it began to tap dance. And as some of the other students laughed at this stunt, Sora looked at it with horror.

"Think it's funny do you? How would you like it if I did the same to you?" He growled.

The laughing died instantly.

"Total control... A lot of witches and wizards were being control by the Imperius Curse. It can be fought, and I'll teach you how, but it takes true strength and CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Sora jumped, along with the rest of the class.

He picked up the spider and threw it back in the jar.

"Another, anyone know another?"

Hermione raised her hand, of course, but Moody looked right past her.

"Yes?" He addressed the boy that got detention in Potions. Sora couldn't remember his name.

"There's the-the Cruciatus Curse," his voice was small, and his eyes slightly downcast.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Moody nodded. "He needs to be a bit bigger for you to see." He picked up another spider and pointed his wand at it. "Engorgio!"

The spider grew rapidly until it was the size of a large tarantula. Sora leaned back in his seat and watched the Professor raise his wand up again. "Crucio!"

The spider began to roll around in agony, it's legs bending and body bending every which way. Sora stared, unable to turn his eyes away as the spider continued to be tortured. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and winced.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled, her gaze set on the boy behind them. Sora looked behind his shoulder. The boy's fingers were clenched to the table, his face pale and horrified. Moody lowered his wand.

"Reducio," he muttered and it went back to its original size. He set it back in the jar.

"Pain," he said softly. "Right, now, anyone know any others?"

Others? Sora shook his head. How could it get any worse?

Hermione was the only one to raise her hand this time.

"Yes?" Moody said, finally putting his attention on her.

"Avada Kedavra," she whispered.

Moody's mouth curved into a broken smile. "Ah, the last and the worse... Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse."

Sora's heart rate sped up and Moody grabbed for the spider, who tried to flee when placed on the table. He raised his wand and-

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

**Hahaha... Okay, PLEASE check out my story Catching Smoke. It does have some slash, yes, AkuRoku, but what the heck. Read it, review it, make me happy and I might actually update quicker. Reviews are the wood to my spark! Or... Spark to my wood... Haha, that sounds funny... Anyway! PLEASE! I am begging you, I'm working hard on that story!**


	8. HEADS UP:AN

**OKay, so after re-reading my previews chapters, I realise that they're terrible. How can you people read that -_-... Anyway, I have decided to re-write! You all will get the story you deserve. Thank you for all your kind reviews, but you have no idea what good is until you read my re-writes :) I promise you! So, I'm just going to fix them and replace, I'm not making a new story and just leaving this one uncompleted. Yeah, so, thanks!**

**Also, for my 50th reviews(which would be amazing for me, really) whoever is the 50th, you get to request a one-shot/drabble for me to write. It can be- Kingdom Hearts; Harry Potter; Hunger Games; Glee. Sadly, that's really all I can do, haha. Can have a slash or straight pairing. Or no pairing at all. Whatever fits your fancy.**

**Okay, so, I'm done here! Peace**

**~Konner**


	9. An Unwanted Guest

**Ohmygawd update. See, I didn't die! And even though this chapter isn't very long, I like it. I can even tell how much my writing has improved since the beginning, when I started it a few years ago. Wow. And now I'm a junior in high school, haha. Annnyyywayyyy, I'll keep this short and sweet. Enjoy! **

* * *

Sora's heart jumped into his throat. The spider that had been crawling at its escape was now on its back in a flash of blinding green light, its legs curled up grotesquely. Sora was no stranger to death since he had killed a few Nobodies himself, but seeing it done unprovoked was just utterly terrible. Death should only be given to those who deserved it, and not taken so lightly, even to a spider.

Professor Moody brushed the insect onto the floor carelessly and cleared his throat.

"Not nice, not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. Once it's coming at you, there's no stopping it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Everyone's eyes slid over to Harry, and Sora followed their gaze. Said teenager was blushing lightly and staring on past everyone, obviously embarrassed by the attention instead of being proud that he was so special. The brunette was confused by this, but it wasn't time to ask questions because the Professor had started to talk again.

"Now, Avada Kedavra needs a lot of power behind it and I doubt any of you would be able to pull it on me with getting anything more than a nosebleed. But I'm not here to teach you how to use it.

"If it doesn't have a counter curse then why am I showing it to you? Because it's what you're up against out there! You've got to anticipate the worst and don't want to be caught in a situation when you're against it so CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Sora and the rest of the students jumped at his uproar.

"Those three curses are called the Unforgivable Curses and to use them against another person will send you straight to Azkaban. And these curses are what you're up against and that's why I have to teach you to fight." He turned around and pulled out a broken stick of chalk. On the blackboard he wrote down 'Unforgivable Curses' in crooked lettering.

"Get out your quills and copy this down..."

By the end of class Sora's hand was sore from all the note taking. They didn't move past the three curses subject and honestly, it just made the Keyblade master uncomfortable. He had been a wizard for a few hours and all this dark history was thrown at him. He felt isolated.

"Some lesson, eh?" Ron said as they were walking down the stairs. "Fred and George were right then. He really knows his stuff, Moody."

Harry and Sora both nodded tersely, obviously still slightly shaken from the day's "lesson".

"That was some, uh, magic." Sora mumbled and rubbed the back of his head. Harry gave him a glance, as to agree with him and then looked down.

"Merlin's beard, what is that?" Ron exclaimed and pointed at the marble floor. A black pool was forming and bubbling up from the ground and Sora moaned. He was tired from all this school work, but at the same time he felt the usual adrenaline of a fight pulsing inside him.

But how am I going to explain this to them? He thought for an instant, but summoned his keyblade.

"What is that thing?"

"Get back, I'll handle this!" Sora took a step between the heartless and the trio and gripped his weapon tighter. Four more Shadows appeared and Sora managed to defeat them all with quick slices. He surveyed the area, to see if there were any more, or if any lingering students had seen what had happened. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked as he turned around.

"Y-yeah... Blimey Sora, what were those things? And... And what is that?" Harry pointed at his keyblade and the brunette quickly dismissed it.

"Uh, what was what?" He nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He quickly stopped because of the look on their faces and dropped his arm uselessly. "Well, uh, to start off... I'm not quite sure how much I'm suppose to tell you..." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"How about we go to the Common Room? Everyone will be at dinner, so we'll have some privacy. And you can explain things." Hermione suggested and even Ron seemed okay with skipping a meal.

Oh, I'm going to have some serious explaining to do...

"I feel like I need to be examined at St. Mungo's right now." Ron groaned. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower and were now sitting before the fire place, the trio all facing a rather nervous looking Sora.

"So, how about you start with that... weapon of yours." Harry started off slowly, not even sure if that thing was a weapon or an abnormally sized key. He wasn't even sure at first if it was some sort of magic he had yet to encounter, but the way Hermione and Ron reacted, it was probably something outside of this realm.

"Well, it's called a keyblade. And only a few people can wield it." Sora half smiled. "It's the reason I can do your guy's type of magic."

"Our type of- you mean there's other types of magic?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, with the keyblade I can do my own spells. Of course, there's not as many as this world's got-"

"This world? You make it seem like you're from-" Her eyes widened. "That means... It can't be. You're not, are you?"

"Oops. Heh, you're sharp." Sora rubbed the back of his head, like he always did when he got nervous. "Yeah, I guess I have to say yes, I am. But you can't tell anyone!"

"Can't tell anyone what? Harry and I are out of this little loop."

"He's from another world." She whispered. Ron snorted.

"Ha, nice prank you two. Very funny. When did you plan this-"

"Ron, I don't think they're kidding..." Harry elbowed him in the ribs and Ron snapped his mouth shut.

"Well, erm, I really don't know-"

"I really can't tell you guys a lot," Sora interrupted, "I shouldn't've even told you about where I'm from. But, I trust you all. And we're friends, right?" He grinned, hoping to seem a little reassuring.

After a slight pause and a glance between the trio, Harry nodded. "Of course we're friends."

"So you understand that I can't tell you more than you need to know?" He pleaded.

"Yeah, we understand. But, can't you tell us what those things were, mate?" Ron asked.

"They're called the heartless, and they go around causing trouble." Sora frowned. "That's why I'm here actually. I'm trying to protect this world from that threat. But," he shook his head, "that's all I can tell you. Just, try to avoid them. They're my responsibility."

Hermione reached over and patted him on the shoulder. "We'll try to help you as much as possible. After all, we are friends." She smiled and Sora couldn't help but manage a smile as well.

The passage in the wall opened up and a few students came in, talking. Sora leaned back and mouthed 'Thanks' before grabbing his book bag and pretended to do something with it.

"Shall we get our Divination stuff, then?" Harry said.

"I s'pose," Ron groaned. Sora banged his head on the arm of the chair.

Several hours later, and many made up fortunes, Sora and the trio were again alone in the Common Room.

"Does this stuff ever end?" Sora asked, slightly slurred from sleepiness. He yawned and stretched his arms. "I've had hand cramps even since I "predicted" that I was going to trip down the astronomy tower stairs. Oh, that reminds me, thanks for letting me borrow that map of yours Harry."

Harry nodded and continued to scribble down nonsense on his homework scroll.

All of a sudden, there was a tapping sound at the window. There was a snowy white owl perched on the sill.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed and jumped up to retrieve her. She flew over his head and landed gracefully on the back of an armchair.

"It's about time!" He said and untied the parchment off of her leg.

"She's got an answer!" Ron said excitedly. All three of them were huddled around the owl. Sora was rather confused.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Harry-

I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore-they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is.

I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Harry.

Sirius"

Sora had no idea who that letter was from, what exactly it was about, and how important it was. He was left it the dark, but it seemed to get the trio fired up.

"He's flying north? He's coming back?" Hermione whispered.

"Dumbledore's reading what signs?" Ron said, perplexed. "Harry-what's up?"

"I shouldn't've told him!" Harry stormed.

"What are you on about?" Ron said in surprise.

"I made him think that he's got to come back! Coming back because he thinks I'm in trouble! And there's nothing wrong with me!" He slammed his fists on the table.

"Harry," Hermione started but was cut off by Harry.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." He said briskly and walked up to the dormitory, leaving them to an awkward silence.

"Uh, what was that about?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, you don't need to worry about it." Ron said shortly and gathered up his quills.

"Sirius is Harry's godfather. And it wouldn't be good for his, er, wellbeing if he came back. It's dangerous for him." Hermione answered quietly.

"For Harry? Why would his godfather hurt him?" Sora cocked his head in confusion, yet again lost by these affairs.

"No, no, for Sirius. Er, nevermind. Maybe some other time. I'm really tired tonight." She gathered up her things and waved goodnight and she walked up the stairs to the girl's room.

Sora leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Man, things are complicated when you don't know the whole story. But, of course, that's probably how the trio feels like about the heartless situation.

Sora yawned and decided it would be best to go to sleep. Tomorrow would be tough enough as it is.

"Night, Ron." He mumbled to the redhead who was crouched over the fireplace. He nodded in acknowledgment.

Sora quickly dressed into his pajamas and slipped under the covers. It was plenty cozy in there and he could feel the weight of the day sink out of him and be absorbed by the mattress. His eyes started to blink closed and his last thought before he was lost into oblivion was that he hoped that whatever was wrong with that Sirius guy would mend itself.


	10. Sora's Confession

**Whoa, did I just update again? Well, either way, it isn't a long chapter. Just a, What's up with them now? thing. So, no need to get excited. I'm such a dream crusher. Anyway, my "Fiftieth reviewer gets their pick of a drabble/oneshot written by me, of their choice! Yaayyy. Four more reviews left, then it'll be the one hundredth reviewer! Ha, like that'll happen. But I can hope!**

* * *

The next morning, Sora woke up just as Harry finished scribbling something down on a slip of paper and walked out of the dormitory. He almost got up to follow him down and ask if he was alright after last night, but decided against it. He was probably fine and looked like he was in a hurry. And anyway, Sora wanted to go see Donald and Goofy since they hadn't talked for several days. So he took a quick shower, threw some clothes on and ran a brush hurriedly through his tangled mess of a hairdo.

"Where could they be..." He mumbled to himself. "Ah, wait!" He snapped his fingers and took the map Harry let him borrow out of his back pocket.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He whispered to it and ink started to bleed from the paper to form the words:_ Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present _**The Marauder's Map**.

He opened it up and scanned the page, trying to catch one of his friends names. He saw _Harry Potter _scrawled on it, his footsteps leading to the owlery. A bit west to him he saw the name _Rubeus Hagrid_ in a small hut set aside from the castle, near the Forbidden Forest. And there they were! _Donald_ and _Goofy_'s names next to each other on the map, just a bit aways from Hagrid.

It took him awhile, but he was eventually standing before a small tent that held his two best friends.

"Donald," he whispered loudly, just in case Hagrid was still sleeping, just a few meters away," Goofy." There was no response. He rolled his eyes; they were still asleep. Whatever, he would just have to wake them up.

He brushed aside the flap and took a step in.

"Whoa..." was all Sora could say. From the outside, it looked just like a small camping tent that they used a lot on their travels. But from the inside, it was like a small house. There was a living room (which he was standing in now), to the left there was a kitchen, he could see a bathroom in the back, and he assumed the doors on the right led to bedrooms.

"Donald," he called out. "Where are you guys? It's time to wake up, I wanna talk to you." He knocked on both of the doors and could hear groaning on the other side. "Hurry up you two! It's Sora."

After a few seconds pause, both of the doors swung open. Donald and Goofy were still groggy from sleep, but after a quick eye rub, they composed themselves and lunged to give Sora a hug.

"Sora!" Donald quacked.

"How've ya been, Sora?" Goofy asked, with a, well, goofy smile on his face. "We missed ya."

Sora sighed and chuckled lightly. "I've been good. Lots of school work, but my new friends have helped me a lot. I missed you guys too." He gave them one last squeeze before letting go. "Nice place you got here."

"Professor Dumbledore let us use the tent. It's enchanted, such fascinating magic here." Donald commented. Him, being the King's court magician, of course found this world to his liking.

"And look," Goofy exclaimed, pulling out something from his pocket. "We got our own magic wands, hyuck!"

"Ah, cool!" Sora took his own wand out and showed them. They all smiled at each other for a second and then Sora's mood dropped. "Uh, well, I've got to confess to something, actually." He rubbed the back of his head, and Donald tapped his foot, expecting that it wasn't going to be good.

"As you know, this world has been exposed to the heartless. That's why we're here. But I was attacked in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And I couldn't just not tell them anything!" He defended. Donald huffed, getting ready to lecture Sora about interfering.

"But that's against the world border." Goofy whispered and darted his eyes around, as if someone could be listening in.

"Order!" Donald exclaimed with a pointed finger.

"Order, right."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." Sora sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. "But I trust them. Plus, I didn't tell them more than they needed to know. Hermione just, well, kinda guessed I was from a different world." He shrugged and Donald started to fume. "Calm down! They said they wouldn't tell anyone! And they've been really helpful to me." He pleaded.

Donald visibly calmed down a little, but he was still tapping his foot with crossed arms. Goofy rubbed his nose and shrugged.

"Well, if Sora trusts 'em, so do I." He stated and nodded sharply.

"Thank you," Sora smiled and Donald sighed and nodded as well. "Anyway, how have you guys been?"

"Dumbledore's given us each a job!" Goofy announced, a little pride in his voice.

"Oh really? What are you doing?"

"I'm assistant for Professor Flitwick in his charms class starting today." Donald said. "Goofy's helping Hagrid."

Goofy smiled. "I'm assessing too."

"Assisting!" Donald corrected.

"Hyuck, assisting." He said bashfully.

"Well, then I'll see you guys everyday." Sora grinned at them, happy that they'd always be close by. "And maybe I can have you meet Harry and them?"

Donald looked uncertain about this, but Goofy just nodded excitedly.

"Great!" Just as Sora said this, the bell rang for the first class of the day. "Oh, crap, I'm going to be late!"

He picked up his school bag and waved goodbye as he ran out the entrance of the tent. His first class was with Moody, and he did NOT want to be late for that. He was already terrified of the guy.

Sora walked in to the class as quietly as he could, since he was two minutes late and didn't want to cause a disturbance. But it was no use, Moody spotted him instantly.

"Thank you for volunteering, Mr. Justice." He grunted and limped over to him.

"Volunteer-" He was cut off by the older man grabbing the collar of his robe and practically dragging him to the front of the line of students standing in the middle of the classroom. Sora was beyond confused and looked at Harry for help as he passed him. The teenager just gave him a sympathetic look. Oh, this wasn't good.

"Stand here." The professor grunted as he let go of him. Sora took a deep breath of unconstricted air.

"Uh, what's going on?" He asked uncertainly.

"Today, we're practicing the Imperio curse. And you're the first person we'll be putting the influence on."


End file.
